ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alter Ego Extravaganza
Introduction Alter Ego Extravaganzas are recurring special events that allow access to new and special Alter Egos to summon through the Trust initiative. The list of available Trusts each Extravaganza period has alternated between two fixed lists as of the Summer 2015 extravaganza, which for illustrative purposes are divided into Set A and Set B. Alter Ego Extravaganzas occur between three and four times a year. Campaign Periods Current Event The New Year's Alter Ego Expo (01/31/2020) *'Campaign Period: Tuesday, February 11, at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Wednesday, March 11, at 7:59 a.m. (PDT)' *Trusts Available: Set A Exclusive Alter Egos As of the November 10, 2015 Version Update, all Trusts/Ciphers marked with a *''' can also be obtained through Records of Eminence objectives. ±Koru-Moru is obtained from Records of Eminence: Standing on 117 (Tutorial>Intermediate). How To Obtain Conquest Points '''Cipher: Tenzen, Cipher: Rahal, Cipher: Makki, and Cipher: Kukki Imperial Standing Cipher: Mihli ( PSC Wildcat Badge or higher required) Allied Notes Cipher: Valaineral and Cipher: Adelheid ( Bronze Ribbon of Service required) Cipher: Elivira and [[Cipher: Maximilian|'Cipher: Maximilian']] ( Bronze Ribbon of Service required) Cipher: Noillurie and Cipher: Leonoyne ( Bronze Ribbon of Service required) Cipher: Lhu and Cipher: Kayeel-Payeel ( Bronze Ribbon of Service required) Cruor Cipher: Joachim (Level 30 and The Truth Beckons active or completed required) } |} Tabs Cipher: Sakura and Cipher: Koru-Moru Sparks of Eminence Cipher: Ferreous Coffin, Cipher: Cid, Cipher: Gilgamesh, Cipher: King, and Cipher: Qultada Bayld Cipher: Margret, Cipher: Morimar, and Cipher: Amchuchu Previous Events *'New Year's Alter Ego Extravaganza #1': Tuesday, December 31, 2013 at 7:00 a.m. (PST) to Sunday, February 2, 2014 at 6:00 a.m. (PST) *'Spring Alter Ego Extravaganza #1': Tuesday, April 1, 2014 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Wednesday, April 30 at the same hour. *'Summer Alter Ego Extravaganza #1': Monday, June 30, 2014 at 8:00 a.m. (PDT) to Thursday, July 31, 2014 at around 7:59 a.m (PDT) *'Alter Ego Extravaganza Unlimited #1': Wednesday, September 10, 2014 at 7:00 p.m. (PDT) to Wednesday, September 17 at 7:59 a.m. *'Autumn Alter Ego Extravaganza #1': Tuesday, September 30, 2014 at 8:00 a.m. (PDT) to Friday, October 31 at 7:59 a.m. *''' New Year Alter Ego Extravaganza #2': Wednesday, December 31, 2014 at 7:00 a.m. (PST) to Monday, February 2 at 6:00 a.m. *'Spring Alter Ego Extravaganza #2': Thursday, April 2, 2015 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Thursday, April 30 at 7:00 a.m. *'Summer Alter Ego Extravaganza #2': Thursday, July 2, 2015 at 7:00 a.m. (PDT) to Thursday, July 30, 2015 at around 7:59 a.m (PDT) *'Fall Alter Ego Extravaganza #2': Friday, October 2, 2015 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Saturday, October 31, 2015 at around 7:59 a.m (PDT) *'New Year's Alter Ego Extravaganza #3': Friday, January 1, 2016 at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Sunday, January 31 at 6:59 a.m. (PST) *'Spring Alter Ego Extravaganza #3': Friday, April 1, 2016 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Saturday, April 30 at 7:59 a.m. *'Fall Alter Ego Extravaganza #4': **Wednesday 1st November 2017 at 5:00 p.m. (JST) to Thursday 30th November 2017 at 23:59 p.m. (JST) **Wednesday 1st November 2017 at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) to Thursday 30th November 2017 at 2:59 p.m. (GMT) **Wednesday 1st November 2017 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Thursday 30th November 2017 at 6:59 p.m. (PDT) *'Spring Alter Ego Expo #1''' **Thursday, February 1 2017, at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Wednesday, February 28 2017, at 6:59 a.m. *'Spring Alter Ego Expo' **Campaign Period: Tuesday, May 1 2018, at 1:00 a.m. (PST) to Thursday, May 31 2018, at 7:59 a.m. *'Summer 2018 Alter Ego Expo' **Campaign Period: Wednesday, August 1 2018, at 1:00 a.m. (PST) to Friday, August 31 2018, at 7:59 a.m. *'Fall Alter Ego Expo' **Event Period: Thursday, November 1, at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Friday, November 30, at 6:59 a.m. (PST) Spring Alter Ego Expo *'Campaign Period: Friday, February 1, 2019 at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Thursday, February 28, 2019 at 6:59 a.m.' *'Campaign Period: Wednesday, May 1, 2019 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Friday, May 31, 2019 at 7:59 a.m.' Summer Alter Ego Extravaganza *'Campaign Period: Thursday, August 1, 2019 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Saturday, August 31, 2019 at 7:59 a.m.' The Fall Alter Ego Extravaganza (10/28/2019) *'Event Period: Friday, November 1, at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Saturday, November 30, at 6:59 a.m. (PST)' Category:Special Events